


Dana And Yuya

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Yu gi oh arc-v
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Dana And Yuya

I was down and yuya was trying to cheer me up. So suddenly he's in front of me wearing a tuxedo outfit with gloves and a hat and a baton. He starts dancing in front me trying to make me laugh and smile. I start laughing and I smile.

'Haha my love I finally got to see your beautiful smile and your laugh is so beautiful'

'I didn't want to smile or laugh though. I couldn't help it.'

'Well I got you too anyway'

'And I hate it'

'Sweetheart, I'm sorry'

'Unacceptable just leave me alone'

I start to burst into tears and I try to leave but yuya grabs me and pulls me into his chest and wraps his arms around me.

'Let go leave me alone'

'No I will not let go or leave you alone'

'Ugh why?'

'Because sweetie, I'm madly crazily in love with you and I care about you way too much. I am worried and concerned. I want you to be happy. I don't want to see your beautiful face upset and wet with tears'

'It's not my fault. I was not in the mood to laugh or to smile.'

'I know my love and I'm sorry'

'I know you were just trying to cheer me up'

'I was but I can do something even better'

He suddenly smashes his lips against mine and puts his gloved hands on my face. He kisses me passionately over and over for 5 minutes till my lips turn blue. Then he puts his forehead against mine and I smile at him.

Fin


End file.
